Recuperando nuestra amistad
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: La amistad es uno de los tesoros más importantes de la vida, sin embargo, a veces podemos perder una valiosa amistad por una simple tontería. Sasuke y Hinata no han hablado desde el día que perdieron su amistad ¿Podrán recuperarla después de tantos años?
1. Amistad

.

_**.:*:.:*:.:*Recuperando nuestra amistad*:.:*:.:*:.**_

**Fic SasuHina**

..

.:*:.:*Primer capitulo*:.:*:.

..:*:.:*Amistad*:.:*:.

.

.

Todos los personajes utilizados son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, creador de la serie Naruto.

Posible OOC (cambio de carácter original del personaje)

Fanfic dedicado a Danitza.

Reescritura del fic original.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La verdad, siendo sincera, había hecho todo lo posible por evitar ir a esa fiesta de bienvenida, no obstante, al final, sus amigos y Neji la habían obligado ha asistir. ¿Cómo decirle que no a Tenten, quien la había arreglado para la ocasión? Es más, la arregló antes de prepararse ella misma, lo cual la obligaba a aceptar ir con ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que terminaría apartada una vez que apareciera Neji.

Había intentado decir que no, realmente lo había intentado. Esos últimos días había estado repitiendo una y otra vez que no iría, que no se llevaba bien con él, que apenas lo conocía por la academia y que no sentía ningún tipo de simpatía por él. En un principio todos pensaron que la tierna y tímida Hyuuga Hinata tenía miedo del ex-traidor, como si aún fuera una cría. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo, todos empezaron a ver la opción que algo hubiera pasado entre ellos, como una discusión o un rechazo a una declaración de amor, fue un infierno repetirle a Tenten que no se trataba de eso y que simplemente era antipatía. Convencer a Neji y Kiba que no debía ir a hablar con él, mejor dicho, había detenido un posible conflicto entre ambos clanes.

.

–Deberías ir, por Naruto.

.

_Tou ché._

.

Shino sabía convencerla. No lograba entender cómo sabía exactamente que decir para lograr que ella hiciera lo que deseara. Y si bien, había sido rechazada por el Uzumaki de la forma más gentil y sutil posible, seguía amándolo, aunque, actualmente, estuviese a un paso de ser el novio de Sakura, y haría lo que fuera por él. No podía decirle que no a esos ojos de cielos y menos rechazar ir a una fiesta que él mismo había organizado.

Sacudió su cabeza, había pensado más de la cuenta. Respiró profundamente, y observó en todas direcciones buscando un escape a su suplicio.

La música estaba muy fuerte, apenas lograba escuchar sus propios pensamientos, y las pocas luces que habían en la habitación no facilitaban su visión, podría usar el Byakugan, pero si alguien se percataba de que estaba utilizando su técnica ocular no sabría que decir, y la excusa de "no me gustan las fiestas" no seria suficiente para detener las interrogantes de sus amigos. Prácticamente toda la aldea estaba ahí.

.

– ¡Teme, nos falta Hinata!

.

Se sobresaltó.

La voz de Naruto se escuchaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. Era la primera vez que no deseba ver al Uzumaki. Buscó con la mirada la localización del rubio, o donde estaba la salida, cualquiera de las dos cosas sería útil. Vio a Lee y Guy sensei hacer un extraño baile que consistía en mover las caderas; sin importar donde estuviera la salida, no tomaría ese camino. Dio media vuelta y camino unos pocos pasos, abriéndose paso entre la gente con gran dificultad, ignoraban por completo su presencia. Cuando al fin logró hacer un hueco entre los cuerpos, tropezó.

Vio el suelo, y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, sin embargo, su cabeza chocó contra el pecho de alguien, deteniendo su caída, pero debido a la potencia dio un paso atrás cayendo al suelo sentada, apoyándose en sus manos para suavizar el golpe.

Hizo un gesto de dolor, no recordaba la última vez que chocaba con alguien de esa manera. Su cuerpo se paralizó. No, por favor no, que no fuera él, no estaba preparada para verlo a los ojos.

.

– ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? –La voz de Naruto, suspiró aliviada, al menos había chocado contra él. – ¡Dattebayo, teme! ¡¿Por qué no sujetaste a Hinata cuando caía?

.

Su cuerpo volvió a paralizarse, y, tímidamente alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Uchiha Sasuke, la razón de la fiesta. Su regreso a Konoha era celebrado con una gran fiesta, a pesar de que algunos aún estaban en contra que volviera, no obstante, Naruto estaba a un paso de ser el nuevo Hokage, no podían decirle que no.

Vio sus afilados ojos negros, que la acuchillaban como miles de dagas que solo deseaban matarla. Desvió la mirada, observando sus pies. Por encima de sus pestañas lo analizó, sandalias negras, pantalones negros y una polera sin mangas, de cuello alto, también de color negro. _Típico de Sasuke-kun…_ Era el único que podía vestirse de un solo color, y lucir como un modelo.

.

–Hinata… ¿No te levantaras?

.

Se sonrojo de golpe, recordando que estaba en el suelo. De inmediato se incorporó, disculpándose incontables veces por no saludar como correspondía.

.

–Esta bien, Hinata, dattebayo, no debes disculparte tanto. –El Uzumaki sonrió de forma zorruna y luego volteó a ver a su mejor amigo. –Teme ¿Qué esperas? saluda a Hinata.

Chasqueó la lengua.

De inmediato la ojos de luna agachó la mirada, desilusionada. Por un solo segundo, por un instante, una milésima de segundo había creído que Sasuke le diría algo.

.

…Tenia las esperanzas de volver a ser su amiga…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

¿Quién no tiene un lugar utópico entre sus recuerdos?

Un lugar decorado con flores, el césped suave y algo húmedo, como la caricia de un ángel. El cielo tan azul que las pocas nubes que se pueden apreciar son como algodón de azúcar. Un árbol en medio del paraíso, tan grande que fácilmente se podría crear una casa del árbol entre las raíces. Vieras por donde vieras, solo verías ese mar de colores que hipnotizaba.

Aquel paisaje digno de una pintura solo era apreciada por una persona, un simple infante que estaba esperando a su compañera de juegos.

.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!

.

Volteó, y de inmediato vio una mancha azulina con blanco que se acercaba a él tan rápido que el impacto fue inevitable.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, y, cada uno, en tiempos desincronizados, acarició la parte afectada tras el golpe. La niña se sobaba la cabeza, y el niño el pecho. Intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron ampliamente, hasta soltar una carcajada, burlándose uno del otro, sin razón alguna, simplemente reían.

.

– ¿Hina-chan, como estuvo la academia?

–Fue…fue…me dio miedo… –Agachó la cabeza, mirando sus pies. –Qui…Quisiera que estuviéramos juntos…

Sasuke inclino la cabeza, intentando verla, al notar que estaba con los ojos llorosos, sonrió en forma de disculpa. Se acomodo en posición de indio y sujeto sus tobillos con ambas manos.

–Pero, Hinata, dijimos que mantendríamos nuestra amistad en secreto. –Frunció el ceño, mostrando la seriedad que un hombre debía adoptar en momentos de crisis. –Si las otras niñas ven que somos amigos ¡Te comerán viva! Ya viste lo que paso con la niña que se sentó a mi lado el primer día.

.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío de temor. Aquella niña de pecas simpáticas se había sentado de casualidad con Sasuke, y a la vuelta del receso se había retirado de la academia. No sabían que había ocurrido, solo sabían que las otras niñas se felicitaban entre ellas y sonreían mientras discutían sobre quién se sentaría al lado de él. Fue una buena idea mantener distancias en el aula de clases.

.

–Pero… los niños me molestan…

– ¡Debes ser fuerte! –La regañó. –No estaré siempre para cuidarte, Hina-chan. –Se cruzó de brazos y vio en otra dirección. –Aparte, tu onii-san no te cuidara, y no puedo estar vigilándote siempre, al menos frente a otras niñas no puedo defenderte sin traerte problemas. –Suspiró, cabizbajo. –Esas chillonas son más peligrosas que los matones. No podría perdonarme si ellas te hacen algo malo por mi culpa.

La Hyuuga alzó los ojos, mirándolo con ternura. Se acercó a él y beso su mejilla con suavidad. Alzó la mirada, mostrándole un ceño fruncido, aunque evidentemente sonrojado, y ella, en cambio, completamente sonrojada y apenada.

.

–No necesito que me consueles.

.

El viento sopló. Cambiando el paisaje del cielo, notando que las nubes negras se acercaban. Pronto deberían volver a casa. Sasuke se incorporó, sacudiendo su ropa, después, ayudó a Hinata a levantarse, quien casi tropieza, como siempre, al levantarse. Empezaron a caminar en dirección a los territorios Uchihas, donde pasarían la tarde hasta que algún miembro del Bouke fuera a buscarla.

Caminaron unos cinco pasos, cuando, de la nada, la Hyuuga se detuvo de golpe.

El niño de ojos negros volteó para verla, notándola sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

.

– ¿Que ocurre, Hina-chan?

Sonrió débilmente, completamente apenada. El niño tuvo un mal presentimiento, su corazón se agitaba.

– ¿Sabes? Hoy… hay un niño… una vez me defendió… de…de los malos… se… se llama Naruto-kun… él… él…creo…bueno… –Ocultó su rostro con los puños de su mano. –Creo que me gusta…

.

El viento soplo, atrayendo una nube negra encima de ellos, oscureciendo el ambiente.

El corazón de Sasuke dejo de palpitar, sintiendo que el alma escapaba de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, de sorpresa, y de terror. En cuanto noto que su amiga esperaba una respuesta, una palabra de aliento ante ese encaprichamiento, enloqueció. Se acercó a ella en medio de una carrera, y la empujo con ambas manos, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para que cayera al suelo.

Se vieron a los ojos.

Por primera vez en todos esos años, la Hyuuga vio al Uchiha con miedo, sin poder creer que le estuviera dirigiendo esa mirada de odio. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, y un nudo en su garganta la obligo a llorar, soltando un llanto sonoro, capaz de cortar el cielo en dos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño aun más, empuñando sus manos.

.

– ¡Tonta!

.

Dio media vuelta, y empezó a correr, alejándose de ella. Sin atreverse a ver atrás, sabia que si volteaba, nunca más volvería a alejarse de ella, porque el separarse de ella le desgarraba el alma. Sin embargo, su corazón estaba roto y el rencor lo dominaba.

Ese era el adiós.

.

El llanto de Hinata.

El sonido de la lluvia, que empezaba a caer.

Su respiración agitada.

El nudo en su garganta.

.

Detuvo sus pasos. Intentó regularizar su respiración, en vano, había corrido mucho. Vio la entrada a los territorios Uchihas. Se tranquilizó, al fin podía descansar, Hinata estaba muy lejos de él. Apreció el cielo, ya negro por las nubes, cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiendo como el agua caía sobre su rostro. Intentó recordar quien era Naruto, no le costo mucho esfuerzo, era el idiota rubio de su clase, él bueno para nada de Uzumaki Naruto.

¿Qué había visto Hinata en él? No tenía sentido, no sabia hacer nada, era el peor de la clase y era un perdedor. ¡¿Qué tenia Naruto que no tuviera él? ¡Era mil veces mejor! ¡¿Y qué si la había protegido unas cuantas veces? ¡Él la había protegido de Neji incontables veces! ¡Habían compartido todo desde que nacieron! ¡Conocían todo del otro! ¡¿Por qué no podía verlo como algo más que un simple amigo? ¡¿Por qué se fijaba en un perdedor? Era pequeño… pero ya conocía el significado de "gustar".

.

– ¡Hinata, tonta, grandisima estúpida!

.

Empezó a llorar con más fuerza, al notar que las lágrimas caían, intentó detenerlas con la palma de sus manos, tapando sus ojos. Empezó a gritar, atrayendo la atención de la gente, de inmediato su madre salio, preocupada de que algo hubiera ocurrido.

Siguió llorando, su corazón estaba devastado, al igual que su amistad con Hinata había terminado.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

– ¿Hinata?

.

Dio un sobresalto, regresando al presente. Asustada, vio a Naruto, y luego a Sasuke, después regreso sus ojos al rubio. Por un segundo había olvidado que estaba en la fiesta de bienvenida del Uchiha. Cabizbaja, intentó detener el baile que sus dedos provocaban de forma casi inconciente, sintiendo que el valor la abandonaba y solo dejaba lugar a la timidez.

Intentó decir algo, pero solo lograba balbucear monosílabos incomprensibles.

.

–Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez.

.

Nuevamente se asustó, esta vez por las frías y punzantes palabras del Uchiha.

.

Sasuke gruñó, sin poder creer que en más de nueve años, ella no hubiera progresado en lo más mínimo. Es decir, es cierto que ya no era tan patosa como antes, al menos podía hacer frente a un enemigo y defender a los seres que amaba, no obstante, ante algo tan común, como felicitar a alguien, se volvía un indefenso conejito.

La observó, percatándose de la extraña mirada que ella le dedicaba, como esperanzadora y nostálgica, pero al mismo tiempo amarga y melancólica. Lo sabía, él había recordado lo mismo: El día en que su amistad termino.

No había vuelta atrás, habían pasado tantos años, y los dos habían cambiado tanto física como psicológicamente. Estaba de regreso en Konoha, no obstante, lo que menos deseaba, era verla a ella. La había evitado tantos años, y ahora estaba justo frente a él, intentando felicitarlo. El simple hecho de verla, ahora, le producía una extraña sensación, como si su estomago diera vueltas y su corazón fuera estrujado por una mano asesina, era demasiado doloroso.

Al fin logro articular una palabra.

.

–Enhorabuena por regresar… Sasuke-kun.

.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho, no recordaba la última vez que ella lo había llamado así. Aunque según le habían dicho, ella lo había llamado "Sasuke-kun" en los exámenes Chunnin, sorprendida de su poder. Típico de Hinata… incluso podría llamar al enemigo con un "kun".

Era demasiado buena… y predecidle.

En sus ojos se notaban las lágrimas que deseaban escapar. Era presa de sus emociones, sus melancólicas emociones, que deseaban salir a flote de forma descontrolada.

Desvió la vista, talvez demasiado rápido, la había asustado; seguramente pensaba que era un gesto de desprecio. Vio a Naruto, el dobe no se había percatado de la extraña atmosfera.

.

Empezó a caminar, sin despedirse de la Hyuuga, quien quedo parada en el mismo lugar, observando como se alejaba de ella por segunda vez.

.

Naruto vio desconcertado a su amigo, era conciente de su mal carácter, sin embargo, él no solía ser tan cortante, bueno, si lo era, pero había cruzado los estándares normales. Vio a la Hyuuga, sintiendo algo de compasión por ella, quien estaba estupefacta por tal rechazo. Vio a su amigo alejarse.

– ¡Teme, espera! ¡Olvidaste despedirte de Hinata! –No recibió una contestación. El rubio farfullo. – ¡Ese arrogante! ¡Solo porque es su fiesta actúa así! ¡Nunca cambiara, ya vera, le daré una buena lección! –Se dirigió a la ojos de luna. –Lo siento, Hinata, nos vemos. –Corrió hasta estar a la par con su amigo. – ¡Teme! ¡¿Por qué eres así con Hinata? ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!

– ¡No me molestes, usuratonkachi! –Escondió las dos manos en sus bolsillos, alejándose del centro de la fiesta. –No es de tu incumbencia.

.

Hinata estaba paralizada en el centro de la habitación, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Tantos bellos recuerdos y tan amargo presente. No deseaba estar en ese lugar, quería irse. Soltó una pequeña lágrima, la cual limpio de inmediato. Nadie debía saber que había llorado. La razón de su tristeza era un secreto entre ellos dos, y de nadie más.

.

.

_**No creas que te voy a perdonar, Hyuuga.**_

.

_Sasuke-kun… la verdad… no entiendo porque me odias._

.

_**Tú sabes lo que hiciste.**_

.

_No recuerdo haber hecho algo malo._

.

_**Nunca cambiaras, siempre serás una llorona.**_

.

_Talvez nunca vuelvas a verme con cariño._

.

_**Sin embargo…**_

.

_A pesar de todo…_

.

_**No estaría mal…**_

.

_Me gustaría…_

.

…_**Recuperar nue**stra amistad…_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

¡Mochi, mochi!

Soy Angel de una Ala. Algunos me conocerán por el fic "Haiiro no Shinju", sino, pues me presento xD

Este fic lo escribí por primera vez hace tres años (creo), pero por varios asuntos de fuerza mayor fue borrado de la pagina donde se publicó originalmente y nunca se termino. Hace semanas, una de mis lectoras de HnS, llamada Danitza insistió con este fic, porque nunca supo el final. La verdad pensaba reescribirlo cuando terminara Haiiro no Shinju, sin embargo, cuando escribí las primeras líneas me di cuenta que es mucho más fácil de escribir! Asíque pensé que podría utilizarlo para des-estresarme de HnS y los asuntos de la universidad.

No prometo que su actualización sea tan continua, pero máximo cada dos semanas lo actualizare.

Y bueno, evidentemente el fic esta dedicado para la persona que me insistió, Danitza, y también para aquellos que más de una vez me preguntaron por el fic.

No pido RRs, pero les digo que es una gran motivación recibirlos.

.

.

Adios Adios!

PD: prometo por mi honor que terminare este fic aunque me demore un año!


	2. La promesa del cabello corto

_**.:*::*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**_

_**.:*:.:*:.:*Recuperando nuestra amistad*:.:*:.:*:.**_

.:*:.:*Segundo capitulo*:.:*:.

..:*:.:*La promesa del cabello corto*:.:*:.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Tan lindo_

_**Tan insignificante**_

_Una leve diferencia que se aprecia_

_**Una estupres que se elogia**_

_Como adoraba…_

_**Como detesto…**_

_Que acariciaras mi cabello_

_**Que tengas el cabello largo.**_

.

.

.

Ya no recordaba en que momento se había enterado de los gustos de Sasuke, tampoco recordaba el rostro de la niña que le rebelo la verdad, ni siquiera se acordaba si había dicho gracias. Solo sabia que esa niña lloraba desconsoladamente, pero en ese tiempo era muy egoísta, no se preocupo por ella.

.

_Apenas recordaba esa tarde de invierno, cuando, caminando con sus amigas, se detuvo al percatarse que Uchiha Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la calle, comprando algunas frutas. De inmediato empezó a gritar, al igual que todas, adorando al supuesto adonis que el señor había mandado a la tierra para ser el esposo de ella, según creía._

_El grupo de niñas rápidamente aumentó, todas emocionadas al ver a su príncipe azul hacer algo tan común como ir de compras, era como un sueño hecho realidad, para ellas. No paso mucho tiempo para que una niña viera su propio cabello y empezara a sollozar._

_._

_–Mi mamá me cortó mucho el cabello, de seguro a Sasuke-kun no le gusta tan corto._

_–A Sasuke-kun le gustan las coletas._

_– ¡Te equivocas, él prefiere las trenzas!_

_– ¡Prefiere el cabello ondulado!_

_._

_Los gritos no cesaban, inclusive Sakura estaba gritando que el azabache prefería el cabello colorido como el de ella. Tanto era el escándalo que nadie se percató de una pequeña de cabello azulino, quien las vio con curiosidad y desconcierto, pero no fue hasta que ella las supero que se percato de que miraban con tanto afán._

_Palideció, al principio no había escuchado el nombre que adoraban, debido a la poca coordinación que tenían, sin embargo, ahora lo veía._

_Sakura no tomaba atención a aquella niña de ojos color perla, que a diferencia de ellas, en su mirada no había amor, admiración o melancolía por saber que él no las miraba. Ella solo mostraba una triste y nostálgica mirada, talvez demasiado seria para la edad de seis años. Lentamente abrió sus labios y pronuncio un leve susurro capaz de atravesar el escándalo._

_._

_–Cabello largo._

_Todas voltearon en dirección a la niña, sorprendidas de ver a una desconocida opinando sobre algo tan importante como los gustos del Uchiha menor._

_–A Sasuke-kun le gusta el cabello largo… él mismo lo dijo._

_._

_Las niñas se vieron entre si, mientras sus sonrisas se ensanchaban a un nivel inhumano. Empezaron a gritar y chillar, algunas, las de cabello más corto, lloraban al saber que no eran de su gusto. No pasaron muchos minutos antes que la pelirosa de ojos verdes recordara a su mejor amiga, que la esperaba en le parque._

_–¡Vamos a decírselo a Ino!_

_Volteó para a la niña y agradecerle el dato, sin embargo, ya no estaba ahí. Apenas lograba verla a la distancia, como caminaba lentamente, alejándose del lugar, con el cuerpo tiritando. La vio con la ceja alzada, preguntándose qué pasaba con esa rara niña. No importaba._

_Dio media vuelta y siguió al grupo, preguntándose por qué a Sasuke le gustaba el cabello largo._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Era extraño acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina, ya no era sobrevivir y entrenar, sino vivir y entrenar por gusto, aunque llegaba al punto que se cuestionaba sus propias acciones, realmente no tenía nada que proteger o porque vivir en la hoja. Si bien, estar con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi era gratificante hasta cierto punto, dejaba un vacío en su interior saber que si un día, por alguna misión, quedaba solo en Konoha, no sabría que hacer.

Despertar, comer, entrenar, dormir… esa seria su rutina sin ellos, prácticamente lo que hacia ahora.

Claro, a diferencia de antes, ahora debia verlos coquetear, si es que Naruto haciendo el idiota y Sakura molesta, pero sonrojada, contaba como coqueteo. Podía sentir algo diferente en la atmosfera que lo incomodaba de sobremanera. Hoy, como siempre, tenia que soportar eso mientras caminaban al área de entrenamiento, y para peor, como ellos no querían que se sintiera excluido lo ponían al medio ¡Que alguien lo salvara! Cuando al fin llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, el alivio lo invadió por completo, la formación se rompía y ya no estaba obligado ha estar entre la pareja.

Sonrió de medio lado, algunas cosas no cambiaban, como ese lugar. El césped estaba como antes, al igual que los tres troncos, donde una vez Naruto fue amarrado. No había cambio, los árboles estaban intactos, a pesar que sabía que eran nuevos, al igual que casi toda Konoha, pero el cielo era el mismo, eso no cambiaria.

Sakura y Naruto empezaron a debatir que entrenarían el día de hoy, no obstante, el debate término antes de empezar, debido al movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, un grito, y a continuación vieron una bola de cabello blanco que caía diagonalmente en dirección a ellos.

.

– ¡Lo siento!

Entre el polo levantado apareció Kiba, sacudiendo su ropa, junto a él, Akamaru movía su pelaje para quitarse la suciedad.

– ¡Kiba, Akamaru! –Gritó Naruto emocionado.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes que Shino y Hinata llegaran al lugar, ambos disculpándose por lo ocurrido.

–Gomen nasai, Kiba-kun, creo que Shino-kun y yo usamos mucha fuerza.

El chico perro sacudió su cabeza, sacando algunas ramas que estaban revueltas en su cabello.

–Nada de eso, fue que nos encontraron con la guardia baja ¿Verdad, Akamaru? –El pero ladró.

Sakura interrumpió cortésmente la conversación. – ¿Vinieron a entrar?

–Si, estamos mejorando unas técnicas de Hinata.

.

La información no era novedosa, todos conocían el bajo rendimiento de la Hyuuga a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Era uno de los problemas más importantes de su equipo, tener que pasar casi la mitad del tiempo ayudándola.

El Uchiha bufó. Kiba y Naruto empezaban a hablar de sus habilidades, al igual que Sakura y Shino comentaban sobre una misión de algún lugar que había terminado de cierta forma, esas conversaciones eran aburridas.

Fijo su mirada en la Hyuuga, con desinterés, notaba algo extraño en ella. Estaba temblando, con las manos juntas sobre su pecho, apretándolas hasta el punto de enrojecer, esa postura no era típica de ella, sin embargo, ya la había visto antes, era una pose que adquiría cuando estaba preocupada por algo que la sobrepasaba. La última vez que la había visto de esa forma fue cuando Neji empezó a odiarla.

Por un segundo se preocupo por ella, de inmediato olvido ese pensamiento.

.

–Entonces Naruto y Kiba entrenaran juntos, Sasuke y Hinata, y yo con Shino

.

Ambos morenos se sobresaltaron, sin entender en qué momento habían llegado a esa conclusión. Intercambiaron fugases miradas, que delataron su mutua incomodidad, no era posible que entrenaran juntos, en especial por la diferencia de poder.

Al ver que sus amigos empezaban a entrenar, se vieron en la obligación de unirse al entrenamiento. No querían luchar juntos, no obstante, no quedaba otra opción, seria muy sospechoso si pedían cambiar de oponentes sin dar explicaciones.

Se pusieron en posición de combate, uno frente al otro. Al principio, Hinata mostraba una expresión de preocupación, y Sasuke solo fruncía el ceño, molesto por la situación. Desde los cinco años no habían luchado juntos, aparte, el resultado siempre era el mismo, la pobre niña terminaba en el suelo y el Uchiha el vencedor

El combate empezó, al principio con lo básico, golpear y esquivar, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de ir más lejos del Taijutsu básico. Escucharon gritos, vieron sobre sus hombros que los otros ya habían aumentado el nivel, sin temer herirse mutuamente. Intercambiaron miradas.

.

–Ni creas que aumentaremos el nivel, Hyuuga.

La joven sintió una puntada en su corazón. Conocía esa mirada de inexpresividad con reproche, Sasuke creía que era demasiado débil para combatir contra él. Era igual que antes.

.

"_Hina-chan, no necesitas ser fuerte. –Sonrió. –Voy a protegerte por siempre, asíque permanece quietita y no hagas nada peligroso."_

.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Al igual que su padre, el Uchiha también la consideraba débil. Ahora mismo la estaba subestimando. Sintió como la cólera la invadía. Ya no era una niña, ahora era un Ninja, al igual que él. Introdujo la mayoría de su chakra a sus puños, formando la imagen de dos leones gemelos. De inmediato intentó hacer el primer ataque, que apenas fue recibido por Sasuke, quien la esquivó rápidamente siendo herido en su hombro izquierdo.

Aquella técnica desconcertó al Uchiha, no esperaba que ella conociera una técnica de ese tipo, por su personalidad esperaba que se concentrara en la defensa. Vio su hombro, la herida no muy sería, pero había logrado hacerlo sangrar. La observó con indiferencia, no pensaba alargarla por su logro. Decidió contraatacar, utilizando la ráfaga de leones, no la había utilizado en mucho tiempo, pero ya que ella deseaba utilizar ataques de leones, él también la haría.

De inmediato la pateó, y dispuesto a continuar, a su propio estilo y no como lo utilizaba Rock Lee, intentó golpearla.

Se detuvo de golpe, mientras ella caía al suelo.

La observó con sorpresa y algo de odio. Había intentado ver su rostro al momento de golpearla, pero lo único que había visto fue una larga y brillante melena azulina.

Hinata se incorporó, viendo al Uchiha con mirada interrogante, esperaba que continuara el ataque, estaba dispuesta a recibir una lluvia de golpes. Palideció al percatarse que el Uchiha tenía su mirada fija en su largo cabello.

Desvió la mirada.

.

_No lo he olvidado._

_**Rompe promesas.**_

.

Fue una promesa tonta, una promesa sin sentido.

Pero era una promesa entre los dos.

La razón por la cual a Sasuke le gustaba el cabello largo era para tocar el cabello de Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Las hojas de los árboles danzaban al mismo tiempo que descendían lentamente desde las ramas hasta caer en el suave césped._

_Hinata sonrió, adoraba el otoño, era la estación más tranquila y hermosa del año. Adoraba ver el jardín de los Uchihas en el otoño, a diferencia de su jardín, el de ellos poseía diversos tipos de árboles, incluso había un columpio en uno de ellos. Adoraba el jardín, ver las hojas caídas, inclusive las paredes blancas con el símbolo Uchiha encajaban como anillo al dedo en el cuadro._

_._

_–Hinata-chan ¡Mírame!_

_._

_Volteó, encontrándose con la mirada de reproche de su mejor amigo. Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla, a mitad del jardín, justo en una parte que carecía de árboles. Mikoto estaba detrás de su hijo, cortándole el cabello con mucho cuidado. La Hyuga se rió, aquella manta que utilizaba Sasuke para no quedar enterrado en una avalancha de cabello cortado lo hacia parecer un peluche de una cabeza y dos patas._

_._

_–Sasuke, por favor, quédate quiero o no podré cortarte el cabello._

_–Si, mamá. –Respondió a regañadientes._

_._

_La Hyuuga se acerco más a ellos y se sentó en el césped, mirando fijamente al Uchiha menor, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió ampliamente, le gustaba ver la cara de su mejor amigo, nunca se cansaba de verlo con diferentes expresiones. Estaba segura que era la única niña que conocía todas las muecas de él._

_._

_–Hinata-chan ¿Quieres que corte el cabello después? –Preguntó Mikoto, sonriente._

_–Ie (no), gracias, me cortaran el cabello mañana._

_–Es una lastima. –Comentó. –Tu cabello es muy bonito, no se porque te lo cortan tanto._

_–Otto-san dice que así no molestara en el entrenamiento. –Comento con desden. –Aunque me gustaría tenerlo largo como Mikoto-san._

_– ¡Ni hablar! –Gritó el niño. – ¡Hinata debe tener el cabello corto! –Desvió la vista, mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido. –Si Hina-chan tuviera el cabello largo todos acariciarían su cabello y eso no me gusta._

_Su madre rió ante los celos de su hijo menor, era muy posesivo con la niña._

_–Pero, Sasu-kun… –Murmuró Hinata. –El otro día dijiste que te gustaba el cabello largo._

_– ¡Eso es diferente tonta! –Volvió a gritar. –Me gusta el cabello largo, pero Hina-chan debe tenerlo corto para que solo yo lo toque._

_–Amor. –Dijo su madre con tono maternal. –Eso es poco egoísta._

_._

_El azabache volvió a desviar la vista, levemente sonrojado, observó por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, quien reía tímidamente ocultando su risa con ambas manos. Sintió como su madre acomodaba su cabeza para volver a cortarle el cabello. Seguía sonrojado, ver a Hinata sonreír siempre lograba que su corazón se acelerara._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

– ¡Muero de hambre, dattebayo!

.

Tras terminado el entrenamiento, todos estaban sentados en el césped, dispuesto a comer tras un arduo trabajo. El ambiente era animado, no era común que los equipos entrenaran juntos sin aviso alguno. No obstante, habian dos personas que no comentaban palabra alguna, Sasuke y Hinata. Nadie notaba el extraño comportamiento de ambos, debido a que ninguno de los dos era de muchas palabras. Una sonrisa bastaba para que la Hyuuga pareciera normal, y el ceño fruncido del Uchiha demostraba que nada lo alteraba.

Hinata suspiró, era incomodo sentir la punzante mirada del Uchiha. A pesar que no estaban sentado uno al lado del otro, ni al frente, se sentía observada. Cabizabaja, apretó su bento sin abrir, en cuanto Sasuke había detenido el ataque había pedido un cambio de compañero.

.

–_Naruto, cambiemos de contrincante._

– _¡¿Nani? ¿Por qué, teme?_

–_Hinata es demasiado débil._

.

Eso habia sido un duro golpe para su poco autoestima. Definitivamente no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Sasuke.

-¡Vamos, Naruto, come! ¡Lo hice para que recibas todas las vitaminas y proteínas necesarias!

Sasuke observó la escena cómica de sus amigos. Naruto sonreía forzadamente mientras agradecía de forma exagerada la comida de su amada, al mismo tiempo que ella presumía lo saludable que estaba el almuerzo, no obstante, casi podías ver que algo se movía en la extraña combinación negra. Desvió la vista, esperaba que Sakura no hubiera traído un bento extra para él. Agradecía el día que Sakura, al fin, se percato que estaba enamorada de Naruto y que por él solo sentía un obsesivo capricho.

Vio a la Hyuuga, notando que ella sonreía ante la escena del dúo energético. Aquello no le extraña, ella era del tipo de personas que sonreía diciendo "di mi mayor esfuerzo, si esta con ella espero que sean felices", por eso mismo daría una paliza a Sakura si esta lastimaba el corazón de Naruto.

.

–Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, aquí están sus almuerzos.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, empuño sus manos. No soportaba ver como Kiba y Shino aceptaban los bentos caseros con tanta alegría.

– ¡Hinata, eres la mejor!

–Gracias, disculpa las molestias.

De inmediato rebelaron sus almuerzos, dejando maravillados a Sakura y Naruto, en el arroz estaba dibujado, con trozos de verdura y carne, el rostro de sus compañeros. El Uchiha gruño por lo bajo, detestaba que los sonrieran por la comida de Hinata.

El Inzuka, gracias a su buen oído, logro escuchar el gruñido, y al percatarse que el azabache no tenía almuerzo, pensó que tenía hambre.

.

–Ey, Sasuke, si tienes hambre Hinata siempre hace un bento extra.

.

Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Al mismo tiempo que o decía, tomó la mochila de su compañera y saco el bento extra, mostrándoselo al Uchiha.

La Hyuuga palideció rápidamente, cuando Kiba había agarrado su mochila, no había podido reaccionar debido a que seguía impactada por la declaración de su amigo. No sabia que hacer o como reaccionar. Sasuke estaba recibiendo el almuerzo y lo estaba abriendo. Deseaba morir, no podía creer que él fuera a comer su almuerzo. No sabía si estaba feliz o qué, pero el hecho de ver que el azabache empezaba a probar su almuerzo, enrojecía de entusiasmo.

Tragó la comida, y vio el almuerzo con indiferencia.

.

–No esta mal.

.

La Hyuuga sonrió ampliamente, no podía creer que Sasuke comiera algo preparado por ella, todos esos años pensó que nunca ocurriría. Mas, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, como empezaba a comer su almuerzo sin muestra de disgusto. Deseó llorar, pero se contuvo, no podía creerlo, era como un sueño.

.

–Tienes una hoja en tu cabello. –La voz de Sakura la devolvió a la realidad. –Mira, esta aquí.

.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la mano de la ojiverde se acercaba a su cabello. Como acto reflejo esquivo el contacto. Inclinándose al lado de Kiba, y, sin querer, tirando su propio bento, al mismo tiempo que su compañero lograba salvar el suyo. Todos vieron con desconcierto a la chica, quien tenia ambas manos sobre su cabello, como evitando que alguien lo tocara. Su rostro estaba pálido, y parecía asustada, como si su contacto fuera venenoso.

De inmediato se percato de lo que había hecho, y el rubor invadió sus mejillas.

.

–Lo… lo siento…

.

Sasuke tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, sin poder creer lo que había visto, aquella reacción de autodefensa. Había reaccionado con todo su cuerpo para defender su cabello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así si tenía el cabello largo? ¿Por qué evitó el contacto con Sakura si había roto la promesa? No tenía razón para hacer eso.

.

Shino acomodo sus lentes. –A Hinata no le gusta que le toquen el cabello.

–Es verdad. –Apoyó Kiba. –La única vez que intente tocárselo casi llora.

–Es… Eso no es cierto. –Se defendió.

–Claro que si.

Sakura pestañó, confundida. –Oh… lo siento… no creí que te molestara.

Naruto aprovechó de enterrar parte de su almuerzo, aprovechando la distracción de Hinata.

–Que raro que no te guste Hinata, dattebayo, si tienes el cabello largo.

.

Hubo una leve pausa.

La Hyuuga estaba trenzando su cabello, para evitar nuevos incidentes.

–Me gusta mucho el cabello largo. –Comento avergonzada. –Pero no me gusta que lo toquen, suelo tener mucho cuidado con eso, aparte… –Sonrió tímidamente, evitando ver al Uchiha. –Tener el cabello largo no significa que lo toquen.

.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que había escuchado, estaba sorprendido.

El resto estaba bromando al respecto, mientras ayudaban a Hinata a recoger su almuerzo, o al menos lo que podían rescatar del suelo. Las burlas empezaron, uno que otro comentario innecesario, como Naruto, quien decía que le gustaba el cabello de Sakura, Shino diciendo que el cabello era un buen lugar para que sus bichos descansaran. En fin, tonterías.

Nadie se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos.

Como Sasuke sonreía de lado, de forma casi imperceptible.

Como Hinata se sonrojaba levemente al percatarse de esa sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos se movía del lugar, simplemente se miraban disimuladamente.

.

_**Cumpliste tu palabra…**_

_Yo… nunca olvidaría la promesa que le hice a Sasuke-kun._

_**Gracias.**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_– ¡Itachi-oniisan! ¡Te voy a matar!_

_._

_Hinata vio a Sasuke con miedo, acurrucándose en el pecho de Itachi._

_Los tres estaban en el living de la casa de los Uchihas, esperando que los padres de ellos regresaran con la cena. Mientras tanto, habían decidido jugar a las adivinanzas. Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras leía el libro de las adivinanzas, por otro lado, Sauske y Hinata estaban en el piso, mirándolo con admiración._

_Al principio todo había estado bien, los pequeños habían logrado responder casi todas las adivinanzas. No obstante, después de un par de horas, la pequeña empezó a ser presa del sueño, por lo cual, el Uchiha mayor decidió sentarla en sus piernas para que durmiera tranquilamente. Era conciente que Hinata tenia una manía de dormir en el pecho de alguien, según ella porque el sonido del corazón era tranquilizante._

_Sasuke no había puesto objeción al acto, aunque estaba levemente molesto porque Hinata no había dormido en su pecho, comprendía que él era muy pequeño para eso, apenas podía soportar el peso de ella por un minuto. Sin embargo, cuando Itachi empezó ha acariciar el cabello de la niña, el menor enloqueció. Se levantó del suelo y empuñó ambas manos, con el ceño fruncido a más no poder._

_._

_– ¡Hinata-chan no debe ser tocada por ti!_

_–Estas exagerando, tonto hermano menor. –Comentó en tono burlón el mayor, siguiendo con su trabajo. –Sigamos con el juego._

_– ¡No es justo, soy el único que puede tocar el cabello de Hinata!_

_–Sasuke, calmate, solo es su cabello, ni que me fuera a casar con ella._

_-Ni se te ocurra… –Gruño arrastrando las palabras._

_._

_El mayor bufó, rascándose la cabeza, no podía creer que su hermano menor estuviera tan enamorado a tan tierna edad. Además, Hinata era amiga de los dos, es posible que en el futuro eso traería problemas, y no lo ocultaba, pero ahora no, eran muy pequeños para discutir por una mujer._

_Hinata bostezó, acurrucándose aun más en el pecho del mayor, ante eso, la sangre de Sasuke empezó ha arder._

_._

_– ¡Hinata, es él o yo, decide!_

_._

_La pequeña vio a Sasuke y después a Itachi, después repitió el proceso, a continuación sus ojos su pusieron llorosos al borde del llanto. Itachi intentó calmarla, apenas logrando que retuviera las lágrimas. El menor frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiro, resignado._

_._

_–Entonces promete que solo yo puedo tocar tu cabello._

_Hinata lo vio con los ojos llenos de lagrima, y limpiando su rostro con la palma de sus manos, de forma torpe. Asintió con la cabeza tímidamente._

_–Es… esta bien… prometo que Sasuke-kun será el único que tocara mi cabello._

_._

_El niño sonrió ampliamente, y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Como si nada hubiera pasado pidió la siguiente adivinanza. Itachi rodó los ojos, su hermano era un caso perdido._

_._

.

Era una promesa tonta.

Pero era una promesa en entre los dos.

Una promesa que no debía ser rota.

Nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hola de nuevo n.n

Lamento la demora, pero estoy en época de exámenes… si, fue mala idea publicar en época de exámenes xD

Prometo que en verano actualizare muy rápido, jejeje. Por favor ténganme piedad!

Y si, se que el tema del capitulo estuvo algo raro, pero recuerdo que fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos, no me critiquen, lo escribí como a los quince años jejee. Creo que quedo algo tierno, ojala que estén de acuerdo xD

Saben… cuando vi la cantidad de comentarios casi me desmayo, no podía creer que fueran tantos, ojala me los merezca.

Tambien estoy viendo la posibilidad de revivir a Itachi, porque se me ocurrio escribir algunas escenas ItaHinas pero como recuerdos, pero Danitza quiere que lo reviva, y sinceramente tambine me gustaria... pero eso no complicaria la historia? bueno si queiren opinar al respecto acepto opiniones n.n

Bueno… si me demoro en actualizar el próximo cap, será en navidad, bueno… si alguien leyó el fic antes y se acuerda que le dieron de regalo a Hinata para navidad en el fic original, díganmelo que me estoy machucando la cabeza intentando acordar!

No vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

.

Comentarios de usuarios sin cuenta:

**Diminishing quarter:** aunque tienes cuenta me sale que no puedo enviarte mensajes privados, deberías ver si no apretaste algo por accidente… al menos que no quieras comunicarte con otros usuarios… Jejeje Sasuke era muy posesivo con Hinata, si realmente la amaba como solo un niño pequeño sabe n.n es un amor., aunque ahora no xD

**DarkAmy-chan:** No esperaba un RR tuyo o.o estoy muy feliz n.n Jeje, bueno, en mi fic Sasuke era muy posesivo con Hinata por eso reacciono asi.

**Shizuru-HiME:** n.n gracias por los elogios, aunque me da algo de vergüenza n/nUu Espero que sigas leyendo el fic

**:** Gracias por tu comentario! Disculpa si no actualize muy pronto, jeje, es por los examenes.

**Yukistar:** ¡Kyaaa! Que bueno que leíste el fic TwT y me alegro que te guste! Intentare actualizar rapido. Y no te desesperes por como terminaron las cosas, pronto todo sera como antes o mejor.

**Anaia coug:** no puedo actualizar seguido hasta diciembre =_=Uu gomen nasai…

**Maribelteka:** Nee... deberías ver que ocurre con tu computador o el Internet que siempre dejas doble comentario xD bueno. No puedes quejarte de que Sasuke lastimara a Hinata, sabes que es un Uchiha y que gustaba de Hinata. Pero ya veras que todo termina bien!

**Andrea:** disculpa por no actualizar pronto… exámenes T.T

**Sucky:** gracias por el comentario n.n nee como dices que has leído el fic antes, si puedes y te acuerdas me puedes decir algo? Que apenas me acuerdo como era xD esta vez terminare el fic! lo juro!

**Danitza:** bueno… gracias por insistirme a continuar con este proyecto, aunque ahora el proyecto es de las dos asíque no hay que darnos por vencidas! òwó!


	3. La flor del olvido

**.:*:.:*:.:*Recuperando nuestra amistad*:.:*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*Tercer capitulo*:.:*:.**

**..:*:.:*La flor del olvido*:.:*:.**

.

Capitulo dedicado a Danitza (ahora Yuhiko) y su amigo Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Fue algo tonto.**_

_Fue tierno._

_**Uno de los peores errores que he cometido.**_

_Uno de los momentos más hermosas de mi vida._

_**Nunca debí recoger esa flor…**_

…_la flor "No me olvides"_

.

.

.

– ¡Ey, teme! ¡Apresúrate o te dejamos!

.

En esos momentos, veía todo muy lejano.

A pesar de estar caminando con Naruto y Sakura, a pesar que estaban en medio de las compras de fin año, a pesar que era una tradición ir con ellos… no deseaba estar en ese lugar.

Escuchar las tontas canciones navideñas pasadas de moda, y las de año nuevo que sonaban, lo irritaba. Deseaba conocer a la persona que invento la radia, definitivamente no era conciente que su invento provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza a los que detestaban la fecha entre navidad y año nuevo. Y es que, justo en medio de ambas fechas, ocurría un tercer evento que acaparaba la atención de todos sus amigos.

.

– ¿Sasuke-kun, cuál crees que le gustaría mejor a Hinata?

Vio a la pelirosa señalar dos abrigos, ambos rojos.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. No deseaba saber absolutamente nada del cumpleaños de la Hyuuga. En momentos así, agradecía ser tachado de amargado anti-social. Nadie descubriría que su falta de interés de la Hyuuga era por motivos personales.

–Nee… teme, eres un amargado. Dattebayo.

Las palabras de Naruto llegaban a él como un lejano susurro. Se limitó a gruñir. No quería otra absurda discusión con el rubio que llegaría a la pregunta asesina: _"¿Qué tienes contra Hinata?"._

No eran muchas las ocasiones en que llegaban a esa discusión, pero al menos una vez cada tres meses ocurría algo así. San Valentín, el día blanco, los festivales, navidad, y en el cumpleaños de la chica; en todas esas ocasiones él se mostraba más frío de lo común.

.

– ¿No podemos darle un cupón de Ramen como el año pasado?

– ¡¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Naruto! ¡No puedo creer que hayas gastado todo el dinero en Ramen y a Hinata solo le dieras un misero cupón!

Sakura golpeó a enamorado. Recordando lo que había ocurrido el año pasado.

– ¡Pero, Sakura-chan, Hinata se veía muy feliz cuando lo recibió!

.

Por breves instantes la mujer de ojos color jade quiso gritar la razón del agradecimiento de Hinata. Mas, no era necesario, en menos de cinco minutos Naruto descubriría la razón. Era simple, porque en ese entonces y desde siempre, la Hyuuga estaba enamorada del atolondrado rubio… y toda Konoha lo sabía.

.

–De todas formas. –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levanta el dedo índice, en señal que quería atención. –Debemos comprarle un buen regalo a Hinata. Ya me canse que Kiba aparezca con los mejores regalos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–Dattebayo, él siempre sabe que regalarle… –Dijo el Uzumaki mientras rascaba su mejilla con un solo dedo. –El año pasado le dio un peluche de su propio tamaño, y el anterior a él una sala de cine para que ella viera sola o acompañada su película favorita.

.

El Uchiha empuño sus manos, las cuales estaban escondidas en ambos bolsillos.

Aún recordaba los tiernos años donde le había jurado el cielo a la niña de ojos color luna. Literalmente, había dicho que iría al cielo y encerraría la noche y el día en un frasquito solo para ella. La cara de felicidad de la niña no tenía comparación. Ni siquiera los adultos podían ofrecerle un mejor regalo a la niña.

¿Cuántas cosas le había prometido?

Le había prometido un cine para ella sola, un oso de peluche más grande que ella, una casa de muñecas que fuera la replica de la casa de sus sueños, su propia línea de ropa, en fin, todo lo que le gustaba a las niñas. Pero todo eso se desmoronaba cuando la Hyuuga decía con una tímida sonrisa que solo deseaba pasar su cumpleaños con él… y con el molesto de Itachi.

Poco a poco, veía como todas sus promesas eran cumplidas por el Inuzuka. Gruño. ¿Quién se creía que era? En primer lugar, nunca hubiera conocido a Hinata si no tuvieran calificaciones tan contrarias. Claro, qué veía Hinata en ese perro, no debía olvidar el orden de equipos: dos personas inteligentes, un tarado.

.

– ¿Qué te parece esto?

.

Alzó la mirada.

No sabía en qué momento había entrado a una de las tiendas. Miró a Sakura, quien estaba con los ojos risueños ante la idea de regalarle a la Hyuuga un sombrero. Bufó, la táctica "regala lo que te gustaría recibir" no era tan útil como decían.

–Me pregunto qué color le gustara a Hinata. –Musitó la Haruno. –Ella nunca usa un solo color. –Colocó el sombrero en su lugar y curvó sus labios.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –Gritó Naruto, atrayendo la atención de todos. – ¿Y si le damos esto?

– ¡No puedo creer que tu mente haya tenido una buena idea! –La pelirosa tomó el peluche de panda en sus brazos. Sonrió triunfante. –Estoy segura que le gustara. ¡A todas las mujeres nos gustan los pandas!

.

–Les tiene terror.

.

Murmuró el Uchiha, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

Sus amigos celebraban el haber encontrado el regalo. Sin embargo, la mujer decía que mejor encontraban otra cosa más pequeña en caso que la Hyuuga lo considerara infantil.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua. No había forma que sus amigos supieran que la Hyuuga le tenía fobia a los pandas.

La causa de su terror se encontraba en su infancia, cuando habían acompañado a la madre de Hinata, Hanna, a una de sus visitas al exterior. Rara vez salía de la aldea, por lo general era para reemplazar a Hiashi en una fiesta sofisticada que el monarca no deseaba asistir. Esa vez habían ido a un país donde no habían Ninjas. Tenía vagos recuerdos de ese día, principalmente que Hinata estaba hiperactiva de la emoción.

Una vez que en la fiesta, que era en una mansión en las montañas, los habían echado al jardín a jugar con los otros niños. Itachi se había distraído hablando con chicos de su edad.

Junto a Hinata, se habían adentrado un poco en el bosque. A los pocos pasos se encontraron con un oso panda, que estaba sentado mirando la tierra. Hinata había reído al mismo tiempo que decía "kawaii" (tierno/encantador). Una rata apareció frente al panda, moviendo su pequeña nariz.

–_Hola, señor ratón._

Sasuke sonrió ante la ternura de su acompañante, para luego volver a ver a los animales. El panda tomó al ratón entre sus patas, mirándolo fijamente. En menos de un segundo, lo había devorado.

Inevitablemente los niños chillaron. Al mismo tiempo, el panda se incorporaba en sus cuatro patas y se alejaba del lugar. Sasuke vio a Hinata. Estaba tan pálida como un papel, con los ojos humedecidos mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono morado. Antes que se diera cuenta, la niña se había desmallado.

.

Suspiró.

Apenas recordaba cuando Itachi apareció e intento explicar que los pandas solían comer pequeños animales cuando no encontraban bambú. Aquella interesante explicación no le importaba a ninguno de los menores. ¡Hinata estaba traumatizada! Aunque claro, ninguno se dio cuenta hasta después de varios meses.

.

– ¡Teme! ¡Despierta!

.

Alzó la mirada. El idiota de Naruto no dejaba de burlarse por haber estado sumergido en recuerdos sin importancia. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia nada de malo que sus compañeros le regalaran un peluche d oso panda a la Hyuuga, adoraba ver su cara de terror. De hecho, después de haber peleado con la niña, había entrado en secreto en su habitación y dejado varios objetos relacionados con el animal. Se había dado un deleite con aquellos gritos de terror.

.

.

_Siempre has sido cruel…_

_**Es lo que te mereces.**_

_Pero…_

_**No tienes derecho a reclamar piedad**_

…_entiendo…_

_**Hmp**_

_Pero… por favor, no me hagas mucho daño…_

.

.

Escuchó a Sakura preguntándole si había encontrado un regalo extra. Negó con la cabeza sin siquiera hacer ademán de hacer algún esfuerzo. Miró a Naruto, quien seguía buscando un regalo. ¿Para qué se esforzaba? No tenía la obligación de darle un presente a la Hyuuga. La había rechazado de la forma más sutil del mundo: no volviendo a hablar del tema.

Buscó con la mirada algún regalo. Quería terminar con ese martirio cuanto antes. No soportaba la idea de estar comprándole un regalo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la calle, observando la florería Yamanaka.

.

.

.

_¿Lo recuerdas, Sasuke-kun?_

_**¿Esa extraña flor?**_

_Tenía un nombre extraño, pero era hermosa._

_**Es imposible encontrarla.**_

_A pesar que era imposible que me la dieras… me la regalaste._

_**¿"No me olvides"?**_

.

.

.

_Aún recordaba aquella tarde de abril, cuando la nieve caía suavemente y el fuego de la chimenea calentaba sus corazones._

_¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aquellos días de invierno en que disfrutan sus tres fiestas favoritas… juntos, los dos, junto a Itachi y sus padres._

_Aunque Hiashi nunca llegaba, aunque Hinata lo esperaba mirando la ventana; eran días hermosos._

_EL azabache aún lo recordaba, como veía a su amiga mirando por la ventana cada tres horas, ante cualquier ruido. Observaba como sus ojos color lila se oscurecían cada vez que reconocía que su padre nunca llegaría. Luego veía a su tía, a la madre de su compañera. Aquella mujer de semblante amable y sereno, veía a su hija con suma tristeza._

_Desde el otro lado de la sala, sentada en el gran sillón rojo de la casa en el campo. Hanna siempre era así, desde que tenía memoria. La veía caminar por la casa, viendo a Hinata constantemente. Posaba una mano en su vientre y luego la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Mikoto llegaba de forma oportuna, abrazando a su amiga y contando algún chiste o algo nuevo que lograra sacar una sonrisa a su amiga. Sasuke solo enmudecía. Luego llegaba Fugaku, quien decía que iría a buscar a Hiashi y regresaría cuanto antes._

_Sasuke era muy pequeño, apenas rondaba los cuatro años, y era conciente que algo raro estaba ocurriendo alrededor de la familia de su amiga. Constantemente veía a Hinata, quien parecía entenderlo todo con lujo de detalles._

_Esta seguro que ese era el peor cumpleaños de la niña._

_Constantemente vacilaba, buscando palabras de apoyo, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Tenía miedo de preguntarle a alguien qué ocurría. Por qué el tío Hiashi nunca estaba en casa, por qué no los acompañó a la casa en el campo. Por qué Hinata tenía que ir a dormir a los territorios Uchihas casi todos los días._

_Quería preguntar por qué la tía Hanna debía utilizar un estomago falso para salir a la calle._

_._

–_Hinata-chan…_

_Y cuando al fin creía haber pensado en algo bueno, Itachi se le adelantaba._

_Lo veía tocar el hombro de la niña. La observaba mirarlo de forma tímida, con miedo. El mayor sonreía ampliamente para tranquilizarla._

–_Vamos a jugar al jardín. ¿Te parece? Te gusta mucho hacer ángeles de nieve ¿Verdad? te enseñare una forma de no dejar huellas en la nieve al levantarte._

_La tomaba en brazos, como si fuera la criatura más delicada de la existencia humana. La acurrucaba en su pecho y se aseguraba que la niña escuchara su corazón._

_Se sentía tan inmaduro cuando los veía juntos._

_Observó a su tía, quien le sonreía amablemente mientras su madre reía. Se sonrojo levemente al notar que sus celos eran notorios ante las mujeres._

_Corrió en dirección a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, siguiendo a su hermano y amiga._

_Se detuvo._

_Miró atrás, esperando que algo apareciera tras la puerta principal._

_El tío Hiashi no llegaría al final del día._

_Lo sabía, todos los sabían… Hinata lo sabía… por eso era su peor cumpleaños._

.

.

.

_**Feliz cumpleaños, Hina-chan.**_

.

.

.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!

.

La Hyuuga sonrió de forma forzada al verse rodeada de sus amigos. Nunca superaría la incomodes que sentía al estar rodeada de gente. Menos al estar en casa de otra persona. Agradecía a Chouji por prestar su casa para la celebración, no obstante, hubiera preferido algo menos escandaloso. Sopló las velas, agradeciendo que al fin tuviera diecisiete años, dentro de un año, seria libre de su familia.

Los aplausos invadieron la casa. Sonrió. Sus amigos empezaron a lanzar regalos, ansiosos por descubrir qué eran y si eran de gusto de la cumpleañera.

Hinata abrió lo regalos uno por uno. Debía admitir que, aunque estuviera agradecida, sus amigos no la conocían muy bien. Chocolates y velas aromáticas encabezaban la lista de regalos. Definitivamente nadie sabía lo que realmente quería…

.

– ¡Ya veras, Hinata, el regalo que te damos nosotros será el mejor, dattebayo!

.

La voz de Naruto la hizo sonrojar. Vio el paquete con cuidado. No era difícil deducir que era un oso de felpa. Sonrió emocionada, era el primer regalo duradero que le daba el Uzumaki. Se sentía dichosa a pesar que sabia que posiblemente el regalo había sido escogido por Sakura y no por Naruto.

Vio una oreja negra. Palideció. No podían haberle regalado eso…

En cuanto quito el papel de regalo, sintió que su estomago daba vueltas.

Era un panda.

¡Un panda!

A su mente llegaban los recuerdos de un tierno ratón siendo devorado por un oso gigante.

Vio los ojos de plástico… tan grandes y negros… parecían amenazarla con comerla si gritaba.

.

– ¿Hinata?  
>.<p>

Alzó la mirada asustada. Instintivamente sus ojos se posaron sobre el Uchiha, quien la miraba indiferente.

Una punzada en su corazón la hizo querer llorar. Él era el único que sabía de su temor y aun así le había regalado eso… No era posible… ¿Cómo era tan cruel? Pudo haberle dicho algo a Naruto y Sakura. Ella nunca había dicho algo sobre su temor a los mimos y él se había burlado de ella al darle un panda de peluche. No podía expresar su temor frente a todos, la estaba obligando a fingir y, posiblemente, tener que abrazar al peluche.

.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Hinata-sama?

Neji alzó una mirada, confundido.

–No ocurre nada, Onii-san. –Contestó con una sonrisa. –Gracias, Naruto-kun, Sakura, Sasuke-kun.

–Me alegra que te gustara. –Contestó Sakura, sin atreverse a confesar que el regalo había sido elegido por Naruto. –Queríamos darte dos regalos, pero no encontramos nada más. –Era egoísta, lo sabia.

.

La sonrisa de la Haruno la incomodo, como si ocultara algo. Vio el regalo con una sonrisa. A pesar que había sido completamente rechazada podía percibir la preocupación de Sakura.

Las dos amaban al mismo hombre. Posiblemente la Hyuuga nunca tendría oportunidad con él, posiblemente la Haruno nunca tendría que esforzarse por conseguir un final feliz con el rubio. A pesar de todo. Como mujer comprendía que Sakura tenía miedo y preocupación. Una rival que ha sentido un fuerte deseo por tu amado, y que solo desea su felicidad aunque no este en tus brazos… esos dos simples hechos hacen temer a cualquier mujer. Esa amabilidad contra el egoísmo de quererlo solo para ti.

.

–_Pero, Sakura-chan… yo también soy así… pero no por Naruto-kun…_

.

Fijo sus ojos en los de Sasuke.

Era muy egoísta…Pero no podía gritarle que lo quería solo para ella, que le dolía verlo con tantos amigos… aunque también estaba feliz por él…

Dejo el regalo de lado, observando como Kiba se acercaba con una caja pequeña meticulosamente cubierta por un papel rosa pálido.

La incomodes no desaparecía…

.

.

.

_Tal y como lo había predicho, el tío Hiashi no había aparecido._

_Su padre llegó justo antes de la entrega de regalos. Los presentes lo observaron expectantes, esperando escuchar palabras de aliento._

–_Tenía asuntos que tratar._

_Aquellas palabras entristecieron los ojos de madre e hija._

–_No te preocupes, Hina-chan. Tu papá te quiere mucho, de seguro era muy importante. Papá también a faltado a un cumpleaños mío por algo importante._

_Susurró, logrando que la niña recuperara el brillo de sus ojos. Aunque solo fue por breves minutos._

_Hinata abrió sus regalos, uno por uno, lenta y cuidadosamente, sin querer romper el papel. Parecía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Sasuke agachó la mirada, sabía que ningún regalo la haría feliz, porque ella solo quería que su papá regresara a casa para su cumpleaños. Ese era su deseo, y a pesar que lo sabia, no podía cumplírselo. Ni siquiera podía hacerla sonreír por más de cinco segundos._

_Se percató de sus deseos de llorar, asíque la tomo de la mano, intentando darle fuerzas. Hinata lo observó, sorprendida, sonrió ampliamente, agradecida por el detalle. Era obvió lo que sentía; tenía miedo de ser olvidada por su padre._

_._

–_Ahora mi regalo._

_._

_Todos voltearon a ver a Itachi. Nadie esperaba que trajera un regalo, más que eso, sus padres se preguntaban de donde había sacado el dinero._

_El pre-adolescente dejo una caja meticulosamente forrado en papel color beich con una cinta roja adornándola. La curiosidad invadió los ojos de la niña, sin poder esperar, empezó a arrancar el papel. Por primera vez en el día parecía motivada por algo. Rápidamente dejo al descubierto una caja color madera oscura, ocupando gran parte de la tapa, había un rectángulo d vidrio, mejor dicho, un vidrial que tenía en medio el dibujo de un corazón mientras en el fondo habían cientos de colores que combinaban a la perfección. Notó una especie de llave detrás de la caja, la cual dio vueltas con mucho cuidad. Abrió la caja. Por dentro, en la parte inferior de la tapa había un espejo rodeado por pequeñas rosas blancas de género. En el fondo de la caja había un pequeño escenario, donde se veía a una pareja bailando ballet por un pequeño circuito donde únicamente giraba por la pista de baile. Mientras, adornando las orillas, más personas bailaban o se movían de arriba abajo. La música empezó a sonar, inunda el lugar._

_Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron a más no poder. No creía que vistiera tanta belleza encerrada en una sola caja. Sonrió ampliamente, exclamando de felicidad al ver algo tan maravilloso._

_De la nada, unas manos empujaron la caja lejos del alcance de la niña. Los ojos color luna siguieron el trayecto de su caja musical, hasta que esta toco el suelo, separando la tapa de la caja, y rompiendo el espejo de inmediato. La niña, horrorizada, volteó a ver a la persona que destrozo su felicidad._

_Sasuke estaba de pie, con el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas. Vio a su hermano con despreció, y luego se dirigió a la salida trasera. Ignorando el llanto de su amiga y los gritos de los mayores._

.

_No podía creerlo, su hermano era un entrometido._

_¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer feliz a Hinata antes que él? ¡Era un metido! Solo él podía hacerla feliz, no Itachi. Su Onii-san era demasiado mayor para Hinata, y que no viniera con el cuento que era "cariño de hermano mayor". Era pequeño, pero no tonto. Algún día Itachi se enamoraría de Hinata… ¡Y ese mismo día lo mataría!_

_Estaba enojado con Itachi… y también con Hinata por alegrarse… Maldición. ¿Acaso una caja musical de ese estilo no era algo muy lujoso para una niña de cuatro años? Otra razón para creer que su hermano se enamoraría de Hinata._

.

_Hinata salió al jardín, en busca de su amigo._

_Sabía que no era mala persona. La reacción de Sasuke la había asustado, pero lo conocía, sabía que debía tener una razón._

_Lo encontró en el jardín, escarbando entre la nieve. Sus ojos se entristecieron al ver las manos del niño, estaban rojas, casi moradas. Estaba segura que le dolían las manos por tocar la nieve sin guantes._

.

– _¿Sa…Sasu-kun?_

– _¡Maldición! –Gritó el niño, espantándola. _–_ ¡¿Por qué Itachi tuvo que darte un regalo? ¡No es justo! ¡Solo yo puedo darte cosas!_

–_Solo fue un regalo. Itachi-kun solo quería animarme._

– _¡Eso es muy egoísta! –Se levantó, encarándola._ –_ ¡Itachi es muy egoísta, no piensa en como me sentiría yo al ver que él te regalaba algo y yo nada! ¡De haberlo sabido al menos te hubiera dado un dibujo!_

_Hinata sonrió amablemente. –La intención es lo que cuenta._

.

_Sasuke miró el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Alzó la vista, percatándose que la pequeña esperaba alguna respuesta. Cabizbajo, movió entre sus dedos lo que había extraído de la nieve, procurando que la niña no lo viera._

_Frunció nuevamente el ceño, reuniendo valor. Alzó su mano derecha, dejando al descubierto una pequeña flor azul._

.

–_No es mucho, pero es lo único que puedo darte._

_Hinata vio la flor. Era pequeña, su color azul era tan vivo que parecía de plástico. Tenia cinco pétalos centro amarillo tan fino que intensificaba la ilusión de una flor falsa. La niña sonrió ampliamente, tomando la flor con sus manos para, a continuación, lanzarse sobre su amigo para abrazarlo._

– _¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado!_

_Sasuke se ruborizó, al mismo tiempo que se regañaba mentalmente por dar algo tan simple. **Solo lo dice para que no me sienta un idiota…** -Pensó molestó. Era imposible que una simple flor superara a una caja musical._

_._

_Vieron a Itachi acercarse a la distancia. El azabache suspiró, resignado a ver la odiosa cara de su hermano mayor. Tomó la mano de Hinata, dirigiéndose a la casa._

_Sabía que el regalo que le había dado era inútil y efímero, muy pronto seria polvo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que esa flor la había animado._

_Cerró los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía el presentimiento que esa flor tenía un significado especial que alguno de los adultos comprendería._

.

.

.

"_**No me** olvides"_

.

.

.

Suspiró.

Daba gracias a Dios que la fiesta había acabo sin mayores complicaciones.

Intentó salir por la puerta trasera, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierta por alguno de sus borrachos amigos. No tenía problemas con el hecho que tomaran hasta el punto de perder la conciencia, lo que no soportaba, era que le hablaran y la trataran de forma tan… especial. Eran menores de edad, no deberían tomar. Suspiró, recordando que sus senseis no eran un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Cerró la puerta, suspirando de alivio, al mismo tiempo que desde el interior de la casa se escuchaba como Lee empezaba a discutir con Naruto. Suspiró avergonzada; por eso no le gustaban las fiestas.

Unos pasos en el jardín la alertaron.

Entre los árboles que había en el jardín de Chouji, una silueta masculina se asomó. Aunque su cuerpo pedía colocarse en forma defensiva, el sonido de esos pasos la tranquilizó súbitamente. Cerró los ojos, escuchando aquellos pasos que escondían un ritmo firma y grave.

Abrió los ojos, observando como Sasuke la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Sonrió.

.

–Siempre… siempre recuerdo la forma en que caminas, Sasuke-kun.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua. –No seas tonta, la forma de caminar cambia.

.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sin abandonar su tímida sonrisa. El Uchiha bufó, mirando a otra dirección. La Hyuuga dio un sobresalto al sentir que algo se posaba delante de ella. Abrió los ojos, impresionada de ver un ramo de flores azules. Miró al Uchiha, desconcertada.

–Estaban obsesionados con darte ese panda.

La chica pestañó varias veces, confundida. Después de unos segundos, comprendió que se refería a su terror por los pandas. Sonrió ampliamente, agradecida que él se preocupara por arreglar el mal entendido. Sasuke nunca malo, sin importar los errores que hubiera cometido en el pasado. Tomó el ramo con ambas manos, procurando no rozar los dedos del chico.

Temía que si lo tocaba, desapareciera, como si fuera una ilusión.

Olió las flores; no encontraba fragancia alguna. Vio a Uchiha, notando como hacia ademán de marcharse. Apretó el ramo, intentando reunir valor.

.

–Sasuke-kun. –El nombrado se detuvo, dándole la espalda. – ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no volvemos a ser amigos? –El silenció los rodeó. –Yo… sigo sin comprender qué ocurrió… no sé qué hice o qué te enfado… solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

.

Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por horas. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, al igual que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en las flores. Rogaba que recibiera una respuesta positiva, deseaba que todo volviera a hacer como en sus tiernos recuerdos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como un sudor frío la recorría de pies a cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, a pesar del frío de la noche. Juraría que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Sintió los pasos del Uchiha acercarse a ella, cada vez más cerca… y más cerca.

Ante cada paso se ponía más nerviosa. Y cuando sintió que las flores se aplastaban, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, percatándose que su amigo de la infancia estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Balbuceó incoherencias, intentando decir que se alejara un poco. A esa distancia, cualquiera malinterpretaría la situación, a excepción de ellos dos.

Sasuke la vio con indiferencia, para luego agudizar su mirada, en forma de desprecio.

.

–Si no sabes qué hiciste… no mereces mi amistad.

.

El ramo calló al suelo, estropeando las flores.

Sasuke se alejó lentamente, indiferente a la reacción de la Hyuuga.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven, para luego dar paso a un mar de lágrimas.

Era cruel.

Demasiado cruel.

.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

PERDONEN LA DEMORA!  
>Primero me concentre en HnS… luego tuve estrés post-estudios y no podía escribir sin sentir dolor de cabeza y un agujero en mi inspiración… luego cuando iba a publicar mi pc murió… mi madre se aprovecho de eso y me saco de vacaciones y al volver no habían pagado ni la luz ni el Internet (primero llego la luz)… y cuando iba a publicar me dio por reescribir varias escenas =_=Uu<p>

En fin… perdonen la demora… realmente no era mi intencion…

PD: decidi no revivir a Itachi

PD del PD: si encuentran una parte donde este escrito: "Nomeolvides", no es error, es que resulta que se escribe todo junto, pero al final decidi separarlo para evitar confusiones.

.

**Respuesta usuarios sin cuenta:**

.

**Annashi:** Perdon por la demora como habias dicho estaba cansada y al final me paso la cuenta el cansansio y no pude actualizar en muco tiempo, me disculpo… pero no dejare la historia a medias.

**Dark:** Pondre escenas ItaHinas pero no muchas. Gracias por esperar.

**Danitza:** te dije que te dedicaria un cap a ti y a sesshomaru.

**Keyla:** ee… no se si el fic tiene romance no soy buena en el romance… pero me alegro que veas que tiene algo de romantico

**Sucky:** Sasu-kun celoso te recuerda a tu hermano…? Uu raro….bueno, a lo del fic, que mal que no recuerdes nadita… yo he intentado hacer memoria pero no recuerdo mucho aique tendre que inventar xD jejeje

**HIME-CHANHYUGA:** no revivire a Itachi decidi que mejor no lo hacia.

**Monidex1200:** Como que a todas las chicas les gusta Sasuke celoso xD Según yo se pasa de celoso…

**Yukistar:** Yuki-chan, aunque tengas esperanzas que recuperen su amistad, todavía falta xD y no iniciaria como crees…

**Ritsucat yesi:** Al final decidi no revivir a Itachi, con escenas del pasado bastaran para la trama xD no quiero complicar esta historia, quiero que sea "tranquila y refrescante"… ni idea si lo lograre xD

**Nekomoon:** amo tu nomre… me recuerda a digimon xD lamento informarte que no revivire a Itachi. Ojala sigas leyendo, gracias por dejar RR n.n

**Andrea:** Al final el fic tendra ItaHina pero no revivire a Itachi, quiero que la historia sea sencilla como para pasar el rato comiendo galletas y té

**Maribelteka:** No te preocupes, el fic termina en amistad recuperada y con romance n.n


End file.
